


I don't hear it.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, some sexual reference but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon said: can you imagine an au where jack and ryan are fraternal twins so they don't expect to be mistaken for the other because they're not identical but then everyone mixes them up anyway because they sound the same and neither of them understands why it keeps happening</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't hear it.

Jack and Ryan were twins. They were rather ordinary. Jack and Ryan often argued over who was planned and which of them had been the bonus child. Honestly, they’d both been a rather big surprise a few months after their parent’s honeymoon. Their mother dressed them in matching clothes until they were old enough to make their own fashion choices and Jack and Ryan had shared a room until they turned thirteen. Their lives as twins were pretty typical. Except that, for most of their lives, they managed to escape being mistaken for each other. This was because they were fraternal twins. At eighteen, Jack was rather broad for his age. He had ginger hair and glasses and grew facial hair easily, thanks to their father’s genes. Ryan was broad for an entirely different reason. His arms had muscles and Ryan’s eyes were a light blue and he had dark blond hair. Despite sharing a womb together, Ryan and Jack were completely opposite from one another.

 

 

They did share one thing, however. It was something that both boys were oblivious too but everyone else seemed to notice. See, while they’d managed to escape being mistaken for each other for their looks, once the boys hit puberty they began to get mistaken for each other for something else entirely. People often told them that they sounded exactly the same though neither Jack nor Ryan understood it. Jack swore that Ryan’s voice was deeper and the blond agreed. They sounded nothing like each other, as far as they were concerned, but that didn’t stop people confusing them because of their voices. It was frustrating, to say the least.

 

 

Even their parents couldn’t quite tell who was who.

“Who left the dishes out?” Their mother yelled to no-one in particular as she was tidying the kitchen, grumbling about how she was unlucky enough to live in a house full of men.

“Sorry mom!” Ryan called from the study, tirelessly working upon his homework. His mother clicked her tongue, placing her hands upon her wide hips as she stormed out into the living room. Jack was sprawled across the couch, idly watching some dumb MTV show as he attempted (and failed) to concentrate on his own work.

“Jack, go and clean up the dishes right now. I told you not to leave them out.” His mother ordered sharply, catching Jack’s attention and confusing him at the same time.

“What? I didn’t leave them out. That was Ryan.” Jack told her.

“But you just-“ Jack’s mother began to protest before Ryan arrived to save the day.

“No, mom. That was me.” Ryan admitted, smirking at his mom. She only huffed, throwing her hands up in defeat.

“I don’t care who did it but could one of you please clean it up?”

 

 

It wasn’t only their family that confused them; even their friends were terrible at telling them apart.

“Hey Geoff are you available to hang out tonight?” Jack asked hopefully as he snuck up behind his friend. The other teenager didn’t even bother to turn around, nose buried deep inside his locker as he rifled around the mess to search for his chemistry text book.

“Of course, Ryan. Have you seen my chemistry book?” Geoff asked, his voice echoing inside the metal box.

“Jack.” Jack said simply. Geoff frowned, turning around to ask why Ryan had mentioned his brother. Geoff’s jaw dropped when he saw who was behind him and he blushed.

“Oh, sorry Jack. You and Rye just sound so much alike, y’know?” Geoff said casually to cover up his mistake. Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend.

“Not really. By the way, your chemistry book is under your history one.” Jack pointed out helpfully.

“Oh, thanks buddy.” Geoff said, already forgetting their earlier exchange.

 

 

It wasn’t so bad getting confused for one another but sometimes Ryan and Jack encountered some really, really traumatic experiences. Ryan had a habit of leaving his phone wherever he pleased and more often or not it would end up around Jack. One evening, as Jack was settling down to watch the newest episode of his latest crap TV obsession; Ryan’s phone began to ring. At first, Jack was determined to ignore it. He was sure that Ryan would hear it and come running for it. After a few minutes, when it became apparent that his brother was not coming for it, Jack gave in. With a sigh he reached blindly for the phone and answered the call, not bothering to check who was on the other side of the line.

“Hello?” Jack mumbled into the phone, assuming it was one of their friends and prepared to let them know that Ryan was too lazy to answer.

“Hey Rye-bread, what took you so long to answer?” Gavin was calling and strangely, his voice sounded husky. “I’m really horny for you and I’ve been waiting for you-“ Jack’s face scrunched up in disgust as he pulled the phone from his ear.

“Not Ryan!” He screeched as he threw the phone across the room.

 

 

Jack was desperately trying to rid Gavin’s sex-riddled voice from his brain as Ryan stumbled into the room. He looked out of breath and had obviously rushed to get there.

“Are you okay? I heard my name and- why is my phone on the floor?” Ryan questioned, walking briskly to where his phone lay face down on the carpet.

“Really, Ryan? Gavin? I am going to need surgery to forget what I just heard.” Jack cried, panic stricken as he paled. Ryan didn’t understand at first but then a steady blush flushed his cheeks and even stretched down onto his neck.

“Then stop answering my phone!” Ryan yelled, trying to draw attention away from him.

“Trust me; I am never going to again. I am scarred for life, Ryan.” Jack gasped as Ryan stormed from the room, pressing his phone to his ear as he murmured something to Gavin.

 

 

“I still don’t understand how people confuse us because of our voices.” Ryan mused one night as he and Jack lazily played against each other in a game of Halo.

“Me neither, I don’t hear it.” Jack confessed as Ryan sniped him across the map.

“Maybe if we recorded our voices we’d understand?” Ryan suggested as he paused their game, already grabbing for his phone. Jack shrugged, shuffling closer.

“Maybe.” Jack said as Ryan brought up the microphone, pressing record.

“Hello, this is Ryan.” Ryan said clearly.

“Hello, this is Jack.” Jack copied, though of course he replaced his brother’s name with his own. Ryan killed the recording and waited for it to save. Once it had, he played it back. Both teenagers listened to it earnestly. They heard their voices repeat what they’d just said. When the recording ended, they looked at each other expectantly.

“I don’t hear it.” Ryan admitted disappointedly.

“Me neither. Everyone else must be crazy.” Jack suggested. Ryan laughed.

“Yeah, probably.”


End file.
